scooby doo and the real monsters
by randomgirl40
Summary: Velma, scooby and the gang are in salem! The place everyone's favoriote DJ and bookworm lives! What happens when their paths cross one night.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Yo peeps! I'm trying to sound more random! It's not working! S***! On with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: nada... told in Velma's POV **

"Velma! Hurry up!" Daphne shouted.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back to her. But she was already gone... _great I'll just sit here and play spider solitaire_. (We are currently in Salem in Oregon chasing a blue skinned boy who had been vandalising the local school) I got out my laptop. There was a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I asked timidly. No answer. "Who's there!" I shout/asked. The blue boy walked out. "Daph..." I started.

"No! Don't be scared. I won't hurt you! And please whatever you do don't call the cops!" he franticly blurted.

"Who are you?" I quizzed.

"DJ" he replied "DJ Hyde. DJ and singer."

"Well DJ... I'm Velma Dinkley,"

"Velma! Are you here?" Daphne's voice asked.

"Goodbye Velma Dinkley..." he smirked. Then disappeared into the bushes.

**ME: its short isn't it?  
VELMA: this story doesn't make sense.  
ME: because its RANDOM! Bye readers. Staaay RANDOM! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: HIIIII! I was sitting in school, bored, when I thought of this... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't bla Scooby doo bla incorporated bla monster bla high enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – the next day...

I'm currently sitting in a school classroom. As while we're here we are on a school transfer project. The boy sitting on my right has black hair with yellow highlights, an eyebrow piercing and glasses. He noticed me staring at him.

"Hey," he whispered "I'm Jackson...Jekyll."

"Velma Dinkley... do you know anyone with blue skin around here?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he nervously answered.

"Sorry didn't think you would mind."

"Never ask anyone here that... It could offend them."

"Okay... let me rephrase the question... do you know DJ Hyde?"

"Oh... DJ I've heard of him. Never met him though..."  
"I met him last night. Do you know where he lives?"

"My girlfriend Melody might."

"Can I meet her?"  
"Maybe tomorrow... she's ill today..."  
"Ahem!" we looked up to see an angry science teacher. "Detention... both of you!"  
"Sorry... mom." Jackson apologised.  
"You should be what would your father say!" the teacher remarked.

"Which one?" Jackson smirked.

"You know which one!"

"Well the esteemed doctor Henry Jekyll would say... Ehem Jackson how dare you behave like that in school! I would expect better from Edwards son!"  
"Don't tell everyone what Edward would say." RING ,RING! (**A/N** **epic bell noise) **  
"alright class dismissed." The other teenagers walked past us. Daphne tutted at me.

"Bummer dude! Looks like we won't see you and Melody tonight then..." a boy wearing shades and a beanie sympathised.

"On the contrary Deuce... on the contrary." Jackson replied.

"What's going on tonight?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing much..." deuce trailed off. Then walked off to a dark haired girl who gave him the cold shoulder.  
"Like bummer Velma we were like going to watch like some of the Vincent van ghoul movies." Shaggy said as he walked past. "I've got to like get Scooby like from the pound nearby like and take him for a walk near the like hideaway in like...bye"

"Well looks like we need to tell Frankie you tried to make it but you couldn't... she'll be so disappointed not to see DJ..." a short girl told Jackson.

"Yeah mate. come on lala lets go catch up with deenie." Her tall blonde friend told her.

"Unlucky cuz..." a red headed boy teased Jackson.  
"Ah yes heath burns you have detention to... for skipping maths..."  
"Noooooo!" heath wailed.

**HEATH: noooooo! Not detention!  
ME: he he he he!  
VELMA: detention isn't funny!**

**ME: says who?  
BOB: MEEEEE! **


	3. Chapter 3

( that night)

I'm walking down the street called Radcliffe way and saw a gathering in side a of course I went and looked through the window and saw Jackson standing with a raven haired girl. I figured that was Melody.

I also saw deuce without his beanie and on his green Mohawk was moving! I called daphne "Daphne you and the gang better get here fast."

"Where are you V?" She quizzed.

" number 3 Radcliffe way ."

When they arrived Daphne was wearing a white night gown under her purple duffle coat, shaggy was wearing his usual outfit ( he'd been at a local diner) , Scooby in his fur, and Fred wearing pjs and a sweater.

" Gang," I addressed them" I've found ourselves a mystery."

"Velma you need to rest your just tired," Daphne suggested.

" look through that window guys!" I told them.

" w...w..why do we have to?" Shaggy whined.

" just look you sissy!" I yelled at him.

" hey did you hear that?" Came deuce's voice.

"Oh no! Hisstette! Deucey do something!" a girl screamed.

" okay umm everyone cover your eyes!" Deuce instructed. A bright green light shone through the window followed by followed by Fred barging into the house ,setting off the alarm and everyone panicking.

" what's going on!" Yelled a six foot tall man with black hair.

" Viktor calm down," reassured his wife.

" mom dad I can explain..." Replied a nervous girl with black hair and green skin "actually no I can't Lala, blue, deenie, Cleo? Help?"

" Frankie stein we told you your grounded! Yet half the school is in our living room! Explain!" Her father shouted.

" Viktor..." His wife started.

" Velma you should leave.." I saw Dj talking to me.

" but... I... they what's going on?" I asked him.

"Well I have no clue,"

" children I think I'll have to call your parents" the mother told us." Melody you can walk home now!"

" hey DJ! Walk me home?" Melody asked.

" sorry but I'm gonna stay here and explain everything to mystery inc." Dj told her. She left" are you ready for what your about to hear" we nodded. " okay... We ... are... Monsters ."

" he's joking right. Your joking. Please say your joking." Shaggy pleaded. But the look on DJ's face was serious.

" Umm so your trying to tell us 'the meddling kids' that your a monster?" Fred put two and two together.

" umm kinda well yeah I think Dj is trying to tell you that," Deuce replied his head moving and hissing" calm down calm down," he whispered to his hair.

"Deuce! Dude stop talking to your snake hair!" DJ yelled at his friend.

"Okay this just has to be really good make up like it always is..." Fred muttered. He pulled at Deuce's snakes.

"OUCH!" Deuce shouted. "Those babies are real!"

"Okay they really are monsters..." Fred then fainted and Viktor (the father) caught him.

"Now children, you must promise not to tell anyone about what you have heard. Because I know your used to exposing fake monsters to the world." The mother (Viveka) explained to us. We all nodded (apart from the monsters...) (and Fred).

"We'll I've called everyone's parents apart from yours." She pointed at us "because I have no idea who you are."

"We're mystery incorporated!" We corused.

Me: chapter 3 for ya! :)

Holt: hooww coomee myy naamee iiss ddjj?

Me: just shut up!


End file.
